


field tests

by Teaotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: They're supposed to be testing Mon-El's powers.





	

Winn loses track after the third round of tequila shots. 

Mon-El's so happy to be out playing -- _partying_ \-- that it's hard to remember their cover story. Testing his powers, that's what they're supposed to be doing. Field tests. Work-related.

Instead, they're field testing Winn's self-control. Every time Mon-El grins, Winn wants to kiss him. He doesn't -- not after the beers, or the first shots, or the second or the third -- but Mon-El just keeps looking so happy. He leans into Winn, laughing and easy, and Winn isn't sure how much longer he can stand it.

Winn's only human, after all.


End file.
